Probies
by glenncoco4
Summary: Things are about to get weird but in a good way.


_A/N: Because I'm pretty sure things are gonna get weird but in a good way._

* * *

Once Kensi and Deeks make their way into the bullpen, their now head of operations manager walks over with his partner and a younger man. "Everybody I'd like to introduce you to-"

The detective and special agent both turn from their conversation as the three men walk over. Both husband and wife letting out a simultaneous gasp. "Gabe?"

"Hey, guys!" The young man gives the duo a smile, walking up to both of them and giving them each a hug.

Deeks is still in shock at the sudden appearance of their friend. "What are you doing here?"

"Well I didn't want to ruin the surprise but I'm training with you guys now."

Kensi smiles when he wraps her up in hug. "You here to run my husband out of a job?"

"No, I just came to learn from the best."

Callen is a whole lot of confused but it's the big buff agent that speaks up. "Okay, you three wanna explain how you know each other?"

Gabe has a smile on his face as he reminisces on how he met the duo. "Oh, that's easy. You see Marty-Mar here was the first person to ever put a surf board in my hands and he's also the reason why I became a cop in the first place. And then Badass Blye over here came along and taught me how to be an expert marksman."

"That still doesn't explain how you know each other."

"You remember Kip?" The tall brunette asks the senior agents.

"Kip Brigham? Yeah, how could we forget that you're friends NBA superstar and just found out about it at your wedding a year ago?"

Deeks ignores their clear jealousy at being left out of pretty big information. "Anyways. Gabe here is Kips little brother."

"No way."

Callen knows his team and if he let this continue they could be here forever. "Okay, guys, enough chit chat. Gabe, you're with Marty-Mar here today."

"Wait, what?"

"Look since I took Hetty's job and Sam is taking a step back to help me we're gonna need some back up. So you and Kensi will be helping us train the new probies."

"So if Gabe's with Deeks, who's with me?"

"That'd be me."

Kensi turns around at the feminine voice and is met with Fatima walking down the stairs from ops. "Thank god!"

"Thanks I think."

"No, it's just that I'm so glad I get to train a woman. We really need more of us and I need someone to pass the badass torch to when I leave the agency."

The operations manager continues on with his briefing before handing out assignments. "Alright, we have a murdered marine found crushed in a car in Westchester. You four head to the crime scene, LAPD's already at the scene."

As the agents and detectives walk through the tunnel, the young detective finally has his chance and takes it. "Sorry I missed your wedding, guys."

"Hey, it's not your fault my wife talked you into signing up for Sniper School in Georgia."

Kensi's eyes light up at the reminder of where he'd been at to miss their big day. "Yeah, how did that go?"

"Hey, I'm here, aren't I?"

They start to part ways and seeing as though they don't have time to catch up, Kensi extends an invite. "Okay, we gotta go but come to our bar after work! I wanna hear all about it."

Gabe and Fatima get inside the vehicles, closing the doors behind them.

Before walking over to his truck, Deeks walks up to his wife, holding onto her arm to stop her from walking to her door. "That's not why you said that earlier about being paired with Fatima. You're just glad it wasn't Beale."

She's not surprised at her husband's statement. He always sees right through her. "I love him like a brother but god does he get on my nerves. I am glad it's Fatima though. I need to know that whoever takes my place on this team is trained to my liking before we move on."

"Well looks like these two are gonna become Crush Crew 2.0 and are gonna be the ones protecting our family so-"

"Welcome to Hell Week."

"Exactly, but we'll probably need more than a week. So probably more like Hell Half a Year?"

She nods in confirmation. They look at their respective trainees, sending them smiles. As they both start getting into the driver seats, the Crush Crew share cheshire cat like grins before getting in their vehicles.

_Class is in session._


End file.
